Meant To Be
by TessDe
Summary: She gave up hope and wanted to move on but will Sherlock let her?
1. Chapter 1

She curled up on her sofa with her blanket, cup of hot chocolate and her novel of Nicolas Sparks. It was Christmas Eve and Molly Hooper was in, with no intention of going out tonight. Not even to Baker Street where she was invited for the Christmas party. She just sat there, torturing herself with the memories of last Christmas.

Last Christmas is the reason she was in tonight, and not at Baker Street. Everything was still fresh in her mind like it just happened yesterday.

 _"I see you've got a new boyfriend, Molly, and you are serious about him."_

 _"What, sorry what?"_

 _"In fact, you are seeing him this very night and giving him a gift."_

 _"Oh, come on, surely you've all seen the present at the top of bag. Perfectly wrapped with a bow. All the others are slapdash at best."_

 _"The shade of red echoes her lipstick, either an unconscious association or one that she's deliberately trying to encourage. Either way, Miss Hooper has love on her mind."_

 _"The fact that she is serious about him is clear from the fact she's giving him a gift at all. That always suggests long terms hopes however, forlorn and that she's seeing him tonight is evident from her make-up and what she is wearing. Obviously trying to compensate for the size of her mouth and breasts.." Sherlock stopped as he opened the tag of the present and saw.._

 _ **Dear Sherlock,**_

 _ **Love Molly xxx**_

" _You always say such horrible things. Every time. Always."_

That was the night she promised herself that she will never try to impress Sherlock anymore. She gave up her hope but she never stopped loving him.

Few days before the Christmas John came in the lab to invite Molly for the Christmas party, which she politely refused. John felt really guilty by this and asked her if it was because of the last Christmas even though he knew it was. He was well aware of Molly's feelings for Sherlock, apparently everyone was except Sherlock himself. John was really fond of Molly and he didn't want to make her suffer more by forcing her to come. She said that she had other plans for Christmas and John knew she was lying so, he gave her a hug saying that she was always welcome at Baker Street if she changes her mind and left.

-221B Baker Street-

"John! Someone is missing." Sherlock said curiously eyeing the guests that had come to their flat for the Christmas party.

"Is this a new case?" John asked looking at Sherlock weirdly.

"I didn't get any missing reports." Greg said looking surprised.

Sherlock looked up to them like they are the most idiotic people he knew. He sighed and said "No Graham, someone is missing from our guest list. Someone did not come."

"It's Greg, Sherlock. Greg." Greg said looking really irritated.

"No Sherlock, everyone is here.." John said and then suddenly realized that Molly did not come and he was really surprised that Sherlock even noticed it.

"Oh yes! Molly didn't come. She said she had some other plans." John said looking at Sherlock, curious to see if that had any effect on him.

Sherlock looked at him like he said the most impossible thing.

"Like what? Watching stupid telly or reading those hopeless romantic novels?" Sherlock said, looking irritated.

Sherlock was really surprised by Molly's action tonight. 'How can she say no?' Sherlock questioning himself. How can she say NO to him? She never said no to him well, she tried but she could not. He slightly smirked at this thought.

"Sherlock, are you all right?" John asked, distracting Sherlock from his thoughts.

"Ah, yes John. Why wouldn't I."

Greg and John looked at each other nodding their head, they both knew that something was not at all right.

Sherlock felt the urge to visit Molly and know why she did not join them. She had no one else to celebrate Christmas with no parents or siblings, no friends. Then why did she not come? He couldn't find a reason, and Sherlock Holmes did not like not knowing so, he decided to visit her and ask her himself.

* * *

Molly just finished her cup of hot chocolate and she got up to get some more, and she heard a knock on her door. She stopped and thought who it could be, however she pushed her thoughts aside and went to open the door.

"Oh my god! Peter, what are you doing here?" Molly screamed in surprise and threw her arms around her visitor pulling him into a hug.

Peter was a really close friend of Molly since uni, their relation was more like a brother and sister. They were always there for each other but they got separated by their different career choices but they always stayed in contact.

"Surprise!" Peter said hugging her back.

"This is the best surprise ever! I just can't believe you are here." Molly said hugging him again.

"Well, I have some news."

"What? What? What?" Molly asked getting excited

"I am moving to London, I got a job here!"

"Oh my God Peter! Congratulations! I am so happy for you!"

"Thank you, Molls!"

"Okay now, we gotta celebrate it!"

Molly couldn't be happier, she still couldn't believe Peter was here. She started pouring the drink when she heard another knock and she wondered 'who could it be this time?'

"I got it Molls." Peter said getting up to open the door.

"Mooolllyyyy…"

She came in the hall with two glasses and a bottle of wine in her hands and said "Yes Peter, who is…" she stopped as soon as she looked at his direction. She looked like she saw a dead man coming back to life.

"Molly who is this?" Peter asked pointing at the visitor, looking confused.

Molly ignoring Peter's question rushed to the door, putting the glasses and the bottle down.

"Oh yes, Peter this is Sherlock Holmes and Sherlock this is Peter Wilson."

"And what..what are you doing here Sherlock? Do you need anything?" Molly spoke again before any of them could say anything, because she knew what came next. Sherlock deducing Peter and she really didn't want that.

"Ah mmm, I just came to ask you why didn't you join us. But now I can clearly see what your other plans were. So I guess, I will be leaving. Merry Christmas, Molly Hooper."

Sherlock turned to leave, even before Molly could say anything.

"Merry Christmas, Sherlock."

Sherlock decided to walk back to Baker Street instead of taking a cab and in the meantime think about what just happened. The moment Sherlock saw Peter, his mind went into a weird state which he can't quite explain. He even missed deducing Peter and this is something Sherlock never missed. He never thought that Molly would be really having plans for Christmas, he didn't even know about Peter and he always knows when Molly starts dating someone. There were lots of questions in his mind about this matter and he demanded answers. Maybe he will go to the morgue tomorrow and figure it all out like he always does.

* * *

This is my first fan-fiction and i do hope you enjoy it.

i will be updating soon. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Did it all happen? Or was it just imagination? This is all Molly could think, but thank God Peter was there to confirm that it was all true. Sherlock Holmes did really come to check on Molly. But why? A new question popping up in her head. Was it because of a case? Did he need something? WHY? This was literary eating Molly from the inside.

Next day she didn't go to work, she took off for three days. She wanted to catch up with Peter and distract herself from she didn't know what. Molly insisted Peter to stay in her flat till he finds his own. They planned a trip around London as Peter have never seen the city. And Molly decided she just needed a break.

The moment Sherlock entered the lab, he knew something was off. Molly Hooper was not there. He checked in the morgue, still no Molly. Instead he saw someone new.

"Where is Dr. Hooper?" Sherlock said making the new pathologist jump in shock.

"Oh hi. I am Lena Jacobs. I'm here till Dr. Hooper is back from her leave."

"When is she coming?"

"In three days. May I assist you in anything?"

But Sherlock already left. He was now even more surprised with Molly. First, not showing up at the party and now taking off without informing him? Was she ignoring him? He remembered last Christmas when Molly rushed to St. Bart with just one text from him. So he texted her again, thinking that this will work like it did before.

 **Lab. Now.**

 **-SH**

 **I am on leave.**

 **-M**

 **It's urgent.**

 **-SH**

 **Lena Jacobs is there to assist you with your experiments.**

 **-M**

This was not tolerable. How can she be on leave? He needed her here. For assisting him with his experiments of course. He did not understand what is the reason behind Molly's such behavior. He was certain that she was ignoring him and it had something to do with sentiments. Maybe he could ask John as he was quite good at this area.

"Ah, John at last you are here." Sherlock said getting up from the sofa.

"So, what's the case?" John asked, settling in his chair.

"Molly Hooper."

"Molly Hooper?" John asked disbelievingly.

"Yes. Molly Hooper."

"Care to elaborate?" John sat up straight, looking suspiciously at Sherlock.

"Molly Hooper has been ignoring me." Sherlock said like this was a sin.

"What did you do this time?" John asked looking pissed.

"I don't know. No, actually I did nothing. I didn't even deduce her new boyfriend."

"New boyfriend? How do you know?"

"Well, last night when Molly did not show up here I went to check on her and wanted to know why.."

"I told you. She had other plans!" John snapped in before Sherlock could finish.

"Let me finish first, John. So, I went to her place because I knew she had no plans and she would be in her flat. And she was there. See? I know her well…or maybe knew." Sherlock got a bit lost, when he remembered what had happened last night.

"Sherlock?"

"Ah, yes. But I was wrong."

"About what?" John looking surprised as this was a rare thing to hear from Sherlock Holmes.

"She did really had plans. That's when I saw her new boyfriend. And after that she has been ignoring me."

"You sure you said nothing?"

"I wished her merry Christmas and took my leave."

"And why do you think she is ignoring you?"

"I went to Bart today, she was not there and then I got to know that she is on leave. For three days. She left without informing me. She didn't even come when I texted her."

"Oh lord! Can't you just leave her alone? She too has a life, out of the morgue. And for God's sake do not deduce this one!"

Sherlock looked at him like a kid who just got grounded.

"Now I think I should be leaving. I and Mary are going to visit my family." With that John left.

This was a change and Sherlock didn't take changes nicely. He had to do something about this. Molly could not be ignoring him, he needed her on good terms so that he could have the access to the lab like he did.

At last it was the day when Molly would be back from the leave. Sherlock was on his way to St. Bart, making mental notes about things he had to say and ask Molly. When he reached, there was no sign of Molly. Maybe she ran late, he thought. He then started doing his experiment he left undone. Finally when he was finished, he realized that it had been more than two hours since he had come. And still no Molly. Today she was supposed to be here, how can she be so irresponsible about work? Sherlock thinking to himself, headed for Molly's flat.

Standing right in front of Molly's door Sherlock was thinking that whether he should knock or just pick the lock. He then settled on knocking. Right when he was about to knock he heard Molly's giggle from the other side, he heard her screaming NO. He thought maybe she was being attacked, but why would she giggle if she was attacked? His thoughts were interrupted by a male voice coming from Molly's flat and then he recognized it was Peter's voice. He felt a weird pang in his chest and he didn't like it. He couldn't understand what exactly made him feel like this. He came here to get answers to his questions about Molly's such behavior but he left with new ones.

* * *

The next day Molly woke up feeling guilty for missing her work, she was supposed to be there yesterday. Sherlock must have been there and he must be pissed. She missed it because she had a hangover. It was all because of Peter, he started bringing up all the embarrassing stories from their days in uni and she couldn't help but get drunk. But she can't deny the fact that she enjoyed it to bits. She felt like herself again, the Molly Hooper nobody knew except Peter. She felt confident, she felt relieved and relaxed. She got back her old will to live, but the thought of angry Sherlock made her want to hide in her covers.

"Good morning Molls." Peter said trying to cheer her up with coffee.

Molly replied by nodding her head, sipping the coffee.

"I don't wanna go to work today. Not ready to face the world." Molly said pulling Toby to cuddle on the sofa.

"Molls, please! Don't be like that again. You can do it."

"I don't know Peter. I just don't want to go there and feel like nothing. I feel so used, I try so hard to say No but I just can't. Every time, he smiles that sweet gorgeous smile at me, I just melt. I know it is fake but..God! I hate myself for that."

"It's okay Molls, there's nothing to hate yourself for. You just love him and we all do silly things in love. But don't lose yourself in order to win someone." Peter said kissing her forehead.

Molly smiled weakly at Peter, giving him a hug.

"C'mon now! Be the Molly I know!" Peter said punching her arm playfully.

Molly felt like she could breathe again.

* * *

AN: Hey! I hope you guys are enjoying the story. Please let me know about your views, it would mean a lot. Next update may take a while but i will try to update soon. :)


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Sherlock entered the lab, his eyes went in the direction where Molly is usually seated. There was no Molly but he noticed her belongings lying on the table and somehow he felt relieved. His reason for coming to St. Bart today was Molly but he didn't want it to be obvious so he sat up in front of his favorite microscope and started checking samples, waiting for Molly.

He sat up straight as he heard Molly's voice. She was on phone when she entered the lab, completely unaware of Sherlock's presence. Sherlock cleared his throat to make his presence known and looked at Molly. Molly jumped in surprise almost dropping the phone from her hand.

"Oh. Hi Sherlock." Molly said smiling nervously at him and then she went back to her phone, without waiting for Sherlock's response. It's not like he would response then why wait, Molly thinking to herself. She was talking to Peter about his first day at new work place and complaining about her day. He tried to cheer her up and she burst out laughing on one of his lame jokes, without caring about her surroundings. She just laughed, laughed till it ached.

Sherlock looked up from his microscope surprised by the sudden outburst. He saw Molly clutching her stomach, laughing while still on phone. He never saw her in such state or ever heard her laugh, she laughed like a bird set free. He sat there watching her laugh like he was witnessing a miracle, too mesmerized to shift his eyes, staring openly. Molly turned around facing him and that's when he realized that he was staring openly. He hurriedly looked away, trying to make himself look busy and in this process he dropped a petri dish.

"Oh my..oh nothing. Just dropped something. See you at lunch." Molly putting down the phone, rushed towards Sherlock to see what exactly was dropped.

"I'm sorry. It..it just slipped. I will pay for it." Sherlock said like a kid who got caught stealing cookies.

Was he really stammering? It was Molly's job to stammer not his. 'Sherlock Holmes get a grip!' Sherlock said under his breath.

"It's alright Sherlock. You don't need to." Molly said bending down to pick up the broken pieces.

Sherlock just sat there clueless, watching her clean his mess. His eyes were fixed on her as she quietly cleaned away, and his mind drifted away to her conversation on the phone. She was meeting someone for lunch. Maybe a lunch date? He looked at her, taking in every detail and finding evidence to confirm his doubt. There was nothing special, no lipstick or any kind of other cosmetic products on her face, just naturally rosy cheeks. Wait what? Did he just say that? Well, he was just trying to give a perfect description nothing else. But he didn't find anything he usually does when Molly has a date so, no date then. His thoughts were interrupted by his buzzing phone and as soon as he saw the caller name, he was out of the lab.

"Molly! Thank God you're still here. I thought you left for lunch." Mike came rushing in the lab with papers and files.

"Actually I was going to go.."

"Molly please, can you just run these tests? It is really important and urgent. I am really sorry to barge in like that at this time but I can only trust you with these tests."

"It's okay Mike. It's my job." Molly said smiling at him like she always did.

"Thank you Molly. You are the best." With that Mike left the lab.

Molly put the papers and files down on the table with a thud and sat there putting her head in her hands. Why does it always have to be like this? Why her? Why can't she say no? She sat up straight shaking all this thoughts and texting Peter about the change of plan.

Molly was doing her paper work when Sherlock and John came in. She didn't notice them as she was hurriedly trying to finish her work, hoping if she could manage some time to have lunch with Peter.

Sherlock didn't expect Molly to be there as he remembered that she was going to have lunch with someone. He then noticed that she was filing the results of the tests she just did so, this was the reason she was still here. Somehow Molly still being there relaxed him. He always appreciated Molly's assistance in his experiments, even if it was just her bringing him coffee.

"Molly pass me the Anti Cera solution." Sherlock said looking through the microscope. While John was busy talking with Greg about their case on the phone.

"Okay." As soon as Molly said this she wanted to curse herself. When will she ever learn to say No? The solution he needed for the test was just at an arm distance but still, he asked her to get it for him. She was sick and tired of this, of being a pet of Sherlock. She was sick of giving him everything and getting harsh comments in return. She completely gave up her hope of Sherlock having any feelings towards her so, the broken heart didn't matter anymore. But she just wanted to be appreciated for her work and for her help. Was that too much to ask?

"Molly. Get me coffee." Sherlock said as if this was her job, to bring him coffee.

Molly turned around from her desk facing him, she didn't move or said anything she just sat there and looked at him.

"Molly. Coffee." Sherlock said looking up from his microscope.

This is her time to say NO. She was not his pet or anybody's and this is the time to make it clear.

"NO." Molly said folding her hands around her chest.

"Sorry, what?" Sherlock said looking up at Molly with his full attention.

"You heard me. Get your own coffee. I am not your pet." Molly said with anger in her voice.

"Who said you're my pet?" Sherlock said looking completely stunned.

"Then who am I to you Sherlock Holmes? A lab tool? An easy access to everything you need for your experiments? A stupid women who has feelings for you? Who am I to you Sherlock?" Molly said trying not to scream.

Before Sherlock could answer the lab door opened and Peter came in.

"Hey Molls. Just brought you some lunch as you said you were stuck here. So I thought…"

"Oh thank God you are here!" Molly said before Peter could finish his sentence. She rushed towards him and hugged him tightly.

"Okay..okay. I love you too, now let's have our lunch."

"Yes. Let me get my bag."

"Oh hey Sherlock! Didn't see you." Peter said moving towards him.

"Let's just get out of here." Molly snapped in dragging Peter out of the lab.

Sherlock now more stunned than before was still looking at the door from where Molly just left few minutes ago.

"You are my pathologist, Molly Hooper." He said even though she was not there to hear that.

* * *

 **AN. : I am so sorry for updating so late. And thank you to all the followers following this story and the ones reviewing it, you guys mean a lot to me. I hope you are enjoying the story. Let me know about your thoughts in the reviews. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Molly was clearing her area, getting ready to leave and that's when she heard him coming. She wished she could just disappear. After this long shift, she was too tired to face him now. She signed gathering strength that was left in her, to face him.

"Molly, would you please roll out the Pattersons?" Greg said.

"Sure." Molly said with a nod and ignoring the fact that Sherlock was also there.

After taking out the bodies for them to examine, she started to leave.

"Molly where are you going?" Sherlock asked looking a bit alarmed.

"I am leaving." Molly said without turning back.

"But I need your assistance to examine these bodies."

"Like by bringing you coffee or passing you things you need for experimenting?" Molly said now fully facing Sherlock.

"Did you start a new diet? It is really suiting you." Sherlock said forcing a smile.

"Stop it. Just stop it!" Molly said exhaling heavily.

"Molly, I.."

"Look Sherlock, my shift ended like an hour ago and I'm completely drained. I have no strength to take your orders now." With that she left. Molly felt quiet satisfied with herself. She said NO. She said NO to Sherlock Holmes for the second time. She didn't fall for his tricks and it felt like an accomplishment. Finally, she thought she was moving on.

Sherlock was growing more frustrated by this. This was not his Molly. His Molly? His pathologist, he corrected himself. She was always there to help him with anything he needed, always there to bring him coffee, to listen to his complains about John or anything he liked to complain about. She didn't even stammer while talking to him anymore, even the blushing was almost gone. Did she move on? He froze at this thought. She was dating now but, even though when she dated she has always been there for him. He has been using Molly's feelings towards him to manipulate her to get his way in the lab or to get body parts for his experiments. If she really moved on then every day was going to be like today, she saying no to him. He really needed to do something now, he needed his old Molly back.

* * *

Molly went for shopping after her shift and there she noticed John.

"Hello John!"

"Oh hey! How have you been?"

"Good. What about you? How is the case going?"

"It is solved. It was their own son. Murdered them because he was sick of taking care of them."

"Oh my!"

"Well, let's not talk about work."

"Having someone for dinner I guess?" John said eyeing the stuffs she bought.

"Not really. It's just Peter and me. He is going to move out tomorrow. He got his own flat so, I thought to cook something good. You know just.."

"Oh yes..yes." John said nodding his head.

"So is it really serious between you two?" He asked looking concerned.

"Yes it is. Wait what? No." Molly said in a state of shock.

"Did you break up?"

"What? No. I mean we're just friends. We are friends since uni."

"So you guys are not dating?"

"Oh no. He is like a brother to me."

"What? Oh my!" John said as they both exited the store. As soon as they were out he started laughing.

"What's wrong John?" Molly asked looking confused.

"He thought he was your boyfriend." John said trying to control his laughter.

"Who thought?"

"Sherlock Holmes. The only consulting detective in the whole world. I can't believe he missed that. Can't wait to see his face when I say this to him." John said bursting into laughter again.

"He thought Peter is my boyfriend? Why would he think that?"

"Don't know. It is actually weird that he missed." John said with a frown.

"Well, I should be going now. Got loads to do. See you soon John."

"Yeah. Bye Molly."

Sherlock noticed before that the compliments were not working on Molly anymore, he needed to do something else, something really unexpected. So, he decided to go to Barts before Molly coming for her morning shift.

Molly entered the lab rubbing her hands together, warming them. As soon as she reached her side of the lab where she keeps her stuffs, she noticed a cup of coffee. She thought that Mike must have been here and he forgot his cup here, then she noticed it was still hot and realised that it was a freshly brewed cup of coffee. Molly still confused about whose cup it is, leaned forward to examine it.

"It's just a cup of coffee Molly, not a bomb." A voice said from behind.

Molly jerked back in surprise and turned around to face the speaker. It was Sherlock leaning against a wall, sipping coffee from his cup. Molly noticed that he was wearing her favourite purple shirt and three buttons were undone instead of two, showing off his pale chest a little more than usual. Even his hair was messier than usual. Seeing Sherlock in such state and not being able to do anything was pure torturer. She stood there completely lost, shocked and paralyzed by this sight.

"Staring is rude Molly and your coffee is getting cold." Sherlock said grinning.

"Wha..what? My coffee?" Molly stammered looking ashamed of her behaviour.

"Did you get it?" she asked.

"Yes." Sherlock said walking towards her.

"For me?"

"It is kept on your side of the lab and it is one of the cups you use frequently, if you have not noticed. So yes, it is for you.

"Is it drugged?" she asked picking up the cup and smelling it.

"What? No." Sherlock said frowning at her.

"Okay, then what do you want?" Molly asked folding her hands around her chest, like this was her defending pose.

"Amm..few samples of skin from different parts of the body and pair of eyes."

"Okay I'll get them."

After few minutes Moly returned with what Sherlock asked.

"Here you are."

Sherlock turned around moving forward to his microscope and feeling pleased about his plan being a success. He was able to make Molly blush horribly and made her stammer again. He knew quiet well that this purple shirt was her favourite and she had a weakness for his hair and the undone buttons was John's idea.

They both started their work but Molly couldn't concentrate on her paperwork. The image of Sherlock leaning back on that wall, his messy curls, the purple shirt and his pale chest kept distracting her. She knew this was all done purposely, the coffee he bought and his appearance, everything was planned. She even knew his intentions well, this was all done so that she would still be like her pet again. She didn't mind helping Sherlock with his experiments or with things he needed her assistance in but she was tired of his rude attitude and harsh behaviour towards her and mostly with his fake compliments on her to get his way in. She felt used and hurt and she knew she did not deserve any of his rude behaviour and she should put a stop to this, but she let her heart rule her mind.

"You know Sherlock, you didn't really had to do all this." Molly said turning towards Sherlock's direction.

"What all?" Sherlock said concentrating on his experiment.

"Bring me coffee and you..you..in that shirt and your hair." She paused taking a deep breath and continued "I know this was all set up, you didn't mean a thing. Well, you never meant a thing you did." Molly turned her face from him even though he was not looking at her and smiled sadly, remembering all his compliments and how she innocently believed them.

Sherlock looked up at her and saw the sadness in her smile.

"You just need to ask what you need and I will try my best to provide you with your requirement but don't do this. I know that you don't consider me as your friend or anything so, let's just keep it completely professional. Okay?" Molly said with that sad smile still on her face. With all that been said she returned to her paperwork.

Sherlock was pleased that his planned worked and he got what he needed but this was not what he expected. The sadness he saw in Molly's smile shifted something in him, then slowly everything Molly did for him since the beginning dawned on him and he realized how he had treated her. She didn't deserve all this, she deserved better.

With all this thoughts of the past he couldn't concentrate on his work anymore so, he walked towards Molly who was now cleaning her paperwork. He stood behind her, caught her wrist right when she was about to grab her bag and pulled her towards him.

"I don't know about being friends or anything but you're really important to me, Molly Hooper." Sherlock said in low voice and with softness in his eyes. He wanted her to believe his words this time because he very much meant it so, he leaned and placed a soft kiss on her cheek and he turned and left the lab, leaving a very stunned Molly behind.

* * *

 **AN: I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long to update but the next chapter won't take so long. i hope you're enjoying the story, please let me know about your thoughts in the reviews. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

She stood there with her eyes closed, feeling the burn on her cheek which was caused by the touch of his lips. His words were still ringing in her ears, too loud to even hear her own thoughts. Everything in her was aching, she could feel herself breaking all over again. His kiss was like the soft blow of the wind that makes the house of cards falls. The efforts she made in order to move on from him, all went in vain. He may know about her, her feelings and the effects he has on her but he had no idea about the pain he causes to her.

After all these years of knowing Sherlock, Molly couldn't believe what he did today. She so desperately wanted to believe him, his words and his actions but the past of them stopped her, it made her doubt. She was important to him? How? She was important to him indeed but as a work tool not as a person. She chuckled at this thought, thinking how foolish of her to even think that maybe she really was important to him. His kiss, his words had opened every wound in her. Every feeling, every memory of him came flooding over her but now her walls were high, he can't creep in anymore.

She did almost believe Sherlock when he said she was important, she even felt like she saw something in his eyes. But then she remembered about how he can fake emotions so perfectly when he needed to. Every time she tried to move on, he would always be there to bring her back with his fake compliments or his actions, which meant nothing to him but it meant everything to her. These little things got her hope high but only to be crushed by harsh reality. She was used to it by now, she was used to so much that she could hardly feel anything anymore.

"Molly, are you alright?" Greg asked entering the lab.

"Oh yes..yes. I'm alright." Molly stood up from lab stool in surprise by Greg's sudden entry.

"You sure? Cause you don't look alright."

"Just a bit tired of all these paperwork. So, how can I help you today?" Molly trying to change the subject.

"I just needed the blood test results of the victims that were bought yesterday. I hope they are done."

"Yes, they are. Just give me a minute."

As soon as Greg left she realized that how much time she had spent just wandering about the past, her shift was almost over. All she wanted now was just to go home and have a long hot bubble bath, with a good book to make her forgot about the reality.

* * *

It was New Year's Eve and it was her night shift today. She purposely took this shift to avoid the fact that she felt lonely. Peter was not there, he went to his family to celebrate the night. Even she was invited to join him but she refused for some unknown reasons. Instead, she chose to spend her time with the dead.

It was late and she was engrossed with her paperwork when she heard the footsteps. His footsteps.

"Ah, Molly you are here! Didn't expect that." Sherlock said frowning a little.

"Well, yeah. Me neither!" Molly said making her way to where Sherlock stood now.

"You weren't expecting to be here?"

"Oh no! I didn't expect you to be here. Why are you here?"

"St. Bart is the only place after my apartment where I can have some mental peace. And if you may ask what happened to my apartment then let me tell you. Apparently, John and Mary decided that my apartment would be the best place for them to throw a New Year's party as they are re-decorating theirs. Useless. And I leave the rest to you to figure out." Sherlock sighed.

Molly couldn't help but laugh imagining Sherlock's reactions. They were now seated by the lab counter, side by side facing each other.

"You find my pain amusing?" Sherlock said narrowing his eyes at her.

"No. No, absolutely not." Molly now trying to suppress her laughter.

"That leaves you now. Why are you here? Another breakup?"

"Break Up?"

"You and that…" Sherlock rolled his eyes, trying to remember the name.

"Peter?"

"Peter."

"We are not together, never were." Molly now remembered her conversation with John, how Sherlock took Peter as her boyfriend.

"Couldn't you figure that out with all your deductions?" Molly said leaning towards him, faking a surprised look. She couldn't hold it for long and broke into smiling which turned into laughter.

The smile, the sound of her laughter and the way she was laughing, clutching her stomach and leaning towards him. Has he ever seen her like this? Teasing him? His eyes then wandered to the undone buttons of her blouse, from where he could now see a little of her cleavage.

He turned his face at a lightning speed after noticing what he shouldn't have, but the image of her in such state was saved in his mind palace without him even realizing it. He could feel something growing inside of him, a sudden urge. Urge for what and why? He couldn't figure it out and was irritated by it. He needed her to stop laughing, it somehow made him feel sick in his stomach. On the other hand, he didn't want her to stop either. He has never seen Molly so carefree. It seemed that she had some kind of cover over her all this time and it was now slipping off.

"Are you done yet?"

"I'm sorry. But how can you miss this?"

"I simply don't know. But there is always something I miss."

"Okay. So, do you have any experiments to conduct?"

"Amm. No, I don't think so."

"Good. Cause I am leaving, my shift is all most over."

"Molly, do you mind… do you mind if I join you on your way? As I have already said what was happening at 221B right now and I have no intention to join them."

"Oh yes sure. Why not." Molly wished that he would join her because he really wanted to, not to avoid something.

They walked in silence watching the people passing by and the lights that decorated the streets. Molly thought maybe the people passing by them thought that she and Sherlock are a couple, which made her blush horribly. She never thought or even dreamed about what was happening now, she spending her New Year's Eve with Sherlock Holmes! Thank God that she refused to go to all the parties she got invited. She even said No to John and Mary in order to avoid Sherlock and it was so hard for her to do that but look at her now, with the same person she was trying to avoid. And enjoying every moment of it. The streets were crowded than usual, people had to push their way to reach their destinations.

"Oh my..oh I'm sorry," Molly said rubbing her arm, as someone passed by her almost knocking her over. But Sherlock was there by her side and she bumped into him instead of the ground. And the sudden contact between the two made her blush again.

"It's alright," Sherlock said trying to support Molly. The sudden contact even made him blush as he was caught off guard, he thought. Molly caught him blushing which was impossible to believe and instead she thought it was the trick of the lights.

They continued their walk without another word. After few moments they heard the crowd counting down.

"FIVE"

"FOUR"

"THREE"

"TWO"

"ONE"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

They stood there watching the fireworks as they filled the night sky. Molly looked around seeing many couples kissing and expressing how much they love each other and at that moment she realized how lonely she felt and truly is. She turned to face Sherlock and found him already looking at her, she instantly looked down breaking the eye contact, as she felt the tears building in her eyes.

"Happy New Year, Molly Hooper."

She looked up again only to see him leaning towards her to kiss on her cheek maybe, she thought. Right at the moment, when his lips were about to meet with the skin of her cheeks, somebody bumped into Molly and she bumped into Sherlock with her lips on his.

They stood there completely paralyzed and frozen, their lips still touching each other.

Sherlock completely surprised by what just happened. He had never felt what he felt now, he felt that stomach sickness again only it was much worse. He felt his pathologist's soft thin lips against his, he felt the warmness it brought to him. He felt the need, the need to really kiss his pathologist. His logical brain said it was completely useless and he should break it off but his body was having none of it. He slightly opened his mouth trying to gain access in Molly's. She surprised and shocked just like Sherlock, hesitated to open her mouth but she did and deepened the kiss. He raised his hand and cupped one side of her face and the other hand pulling her by her waist, into him. He held her like she was about to vanish any moment.

Molly now fully aware of what was happening, broke off from the kiss.

"I'm sorry Sherlock. I can't do this. You are not in your senses or else you wouldn't do what you did. I'm sorry." She said breathing heavily, untangling herself from Sherlock.

"Molly..I..I.." Sherlock trying to adjust himself, trying to get a hold on Molly. He felt like he was intoxicated, intoxicated by her kiss.

"No, it is okay Sherlock. Forget this ever happened."

"I have to go," Molly said when she finally moved away from him. She looked at him and saw his eyes filled with disappoint and shock.

"Nothing ever happened. Nothing." Molly said at last and she felt her tears now rolling down her cheeks. She turned around and got lost in the crowd leaving a very confused Sherlock behind.

* * *

 **A.N. Hey guys! I am so thankful for your reviews, they inspire me so much. I hope you are enjoying the story and let me know about your thoughts in the reviews. more to come. soon. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

He stood there feeling so many things at once. He felt things he thought he could never feel because he did something he thought he would never do. He kissed Molly. Sherlock Holmes kissed Molly Hooper and he wanted to do it again. He wanted to feel the touch of her lips on his again, he wanted to feel her warmth and he wanted to lose himself in her.

As he saw her getting lost in the crowd all he felt was rejection and empty. Isn't it what she wanted? Hasn't she had feelings for him for so many years? Then why did she leave him like this? Didn't she enjoy the moment like he did? Questions after questions started popping in his mind, none of which he had an answer to. After roaming the streets of London and trying to find the answers to his questions, he found himself standing in front of Molly's apartment. He fought his urge to see her and made his way to 221B.

Next day he woke up with a bad headache and some really odd thoughts which he almost took to be a dream. He kissed someone last night but who? He thought. Then slowly the thoughts became clear and real. He kissed Molly Hooper. What? It must have been the drinks he had, before leaving Baker Street. Slowly he remembered everything from yesterday's event. He was pissed with himself and swore to never drink like that again. He felt thankful towards Molly, who broke the kiss in time or else who knows what he would have done. Molly was right, it was not him. He owns her an apology for his behavior and a thank you for stopping him in time.

As he got ready for the day, he texted Molly. He was better at showing sentiments in texting than in person, he thought.

 _ **I apologize for last night, it wasn't me. And thank you for stopping me in time.**_

 _ **-SH**_

 _ **It's alright. I knew it wasn't you.**_

 _ **-M**_

She knew this was going to happen. A text from Sherlock saying exactly what he did. She knew it all but still, she hoped.

* * *

"Why isn't Molly here?" Sherlock asked as he stepped in the lab and found someone else.

"It's her night shift." Mike informed.

"What? Why did she change her shift?" Sherlock now frowning at Mike.

"Don't know." With that, he left.

"I need Molly."

"I mean, we need Molly. For the case." Sherlock snapped in again as he saw John raising his eyebrows in surprise.

"You have to pay a visit to the victim's family to collect their DNA samples, without informing them."

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"You're the doctor. You should know better." Sherlock said, grinning at John.

After a cab ride later he found himself standing in front of Molly's apartment again.

"Why did you change your shift?" Sherlock asked as soon as Molly opened her door.

"Oh. Hi, Sherlock. What are you doing here?" Molly said now getting conscious about her appearance.

In reply, he gave her a stern look.

"Would you like to come in?" She said moving away from the door. Sherlock came in and settled down on her sofa.

"Sorry about the mess. Wasn't expecting anyone." Molly said trying to clear the mess. Sherlock observed her as she continued her cleaning process. She was wearing one of her favorite pajamas, a low neck baggy tee and her hair into a messy bun.

"Why did you change your shift?" Sherlock asked again.

"I am covering up for someone." She said as she made her way into the kitchen.

"No, you are not."

Sherlock got up from the sofa and followed Molly into the kitchen.

"Sherlo.." Molly gasped as she turned around and found him standing just behind her. He was so close that she felt his breath on her skin. This reminded her of the last night's event which made her want to get out of this situation immediately. She tried to move but failed as she was completely jammed between him and the kitchen counter instead, she became more trapped in the situation. She felt his gaze on her and tried everything not to meet his eyes.

"Molly. Look at me." He said, blocking her way out by putting his hand on the counter, as she tried to move away again. She gained her courage and looked at him but unable to hold for long, her eyes dropped to his lips. When she realized where her eyes were, she looked away again.

He noticed her biting her lips, trying to control her heavy breathing. Being so close to her reminded him of yesterday too and all the things he felt which he pretended to forget. He felt his hand move automatically, stroking the bare skin of her neck. He saw her inhaling sharply, closing her eyes shut as his fingers touched her skin. Sherlock not knowing what and why he was doing but enjoying what he was doing, he let his hand explore her skin. He leaned towards her inhaling her scent, lips lightly brushing against her skin.

Molly trying to make a decision whether to stop him or just give in but with his lips touching her so lightly and his hands on her body made it seem impossible to stop him. She could hardly breathe, let alone think.

His mind constantly telling him to stop and leave right away but it looked like his body was leading him now. Without thinking anymore he placed a gentle kiss on the hollow of her neck. His hands now gripping her by her waist and his lips now furiously kissing her neck. She let out a moan as she felt him lightly sucking and biting her which will definitely leave a mark. His hands now roaming all over her body, desperate to find a way to more of her soft skin.

Molly still not sure whether it's okay to touch him or not, gripped the edge of the counter tightly. But as his kisses became more intense and his hands went under her tee, making its way up to her breasts, she gave in. She placed her hands in his hair, tugging it.

His eyes snapped open as he felt her fingers pulling his hair. He all most gave into that sensation but he realized what he was doing and he stopped immediately. He stood there with his hands still under her tee and looked at Molly. Her eyes were still closed and her hands still in his hair.

He could feel his own heart beating in his chest like it never did before. It felt like his mind has completely stopped while all this was happening but now it was racing. He shouldn't have done it. He shouldn't. But he did, this is all he could think.

"I can't do this. I shouldn't have." Sherlock kept repeating it as he distanced himself from her.

"It's you. Stay away from me Molly Hooper." He said now finally meeting her eyes, with anger in his voice and stormed out of her flat.

"I should've known." Molly murmured to herself with tears streaming down her face.

* * *

 **AN : hey guys! I'm so sorry for being so late. I just wanted this chapter to be perfect but I still doubt it. I hope you're enjoying the story and thank you so much for your reviews. Keep them coming. (:**


	7. Chapter 7

All this was too good to be true and she knew it but chose to ignore. She knew this was coming and she thought she was prepared but all her efforts were in vain. And all it took was just a kiss from him. It felt like she was stuck in that moment and she couldn't get out. The cut this time, is too deep and it would take a lot to heal. She did lose herself to get someone and she regretted it the most.

It has been over a month and he was completely fine or that's what he thought. She followed exactly what he had said and stayed away from him like she didn't even exist. Her absence made no changes in his life or maybe he just refused to accept that it did. He never asked anyone else to bring him his cup of coffee anymore. He would always take the road to St. Barth where he came across her apartment and reason he told himself was that this road was less crowed. He would turn and see every girl that passed by him with a ponytail and same hair colour as hers and he hadn't yet find an excuse to tell himself for this action. He would be extra attentive when he heard her name in John's and Mary's conversation but he was not at all aware of this sudden change in his attention. But he denied all this changes and he made himself believe that his life without her is much better.

Every day is a struggle for her. She fights with herself, her urges to see him. Just a glance she thinks but then she remembers what he had said and she finds new strength to fight. It is hard, it is so damn hard but she has to do it for herself.

"Hey Scott." Molly said as she picked her call getting out of her shower.

"Hey, you're still up for tonight right?" the voice on the other side said.

"Oh yes. Absolutely." Molly answered confidently.

"Thank God. So pick you up at 6 then?"

"Yes. And don't be late I know your habits very well."

"Oh of course not! Now you just go and make yourself look gorgeous."

"Okay, bye." Molly smiled as she ended the call.

Tonight will be good, she was confident. She would make it good.

"Come on, get in." Scott called from inside the car.

"Oh! I'm so excited about this!" Molly said with excitement as she settled in the car.

"I'm really glad to hear that Molls. I hope you have a great time." Scott said giving a genuine smile and drove off.

"This looks so amazing! I'm getting a bit nervous now, Scottie."

"It's okay. You look amazing."

"Okay so, let's get in."

As she entered she instantly felt like she doesn't belong here. First, she had no idea what was the event about, she was just accompanying Scott. Second, the hall was filled with living humans and she was never good with the living ones.

"Oh Scottie! I shouldn't have come here!"

"Molly. Molly. Molly. Relax, it will be alright. I'll be here with you. Now put on that mask."

For Molly the mask was like her blanket, under which she used to hide from the monsters under her bed, when she was a kid. Now the mask is hiding her from the reality. She thought coming here would be a good idea but now she feels the opposite. Scott brainwashed her into believing it was a good idea.

Scott was with her like he promised he would but she still felt out of the place and left out. She didn't want to disappoint Scott by saying what she really felt so, she just kept on her act of enjoying this event. So, she started looking for an escape from all this socialising.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I was –" Molly said as she tripped on her high heels which she is not really used to and caught someone's hand to regain her balance.

"It's alright. It happens all the time." The stranger in the mask, said.

But that voice was no stranger to Molly. She stopped dead just as she heard the voice and caught a glimpse of those blue eyes.

"Sherlock, what's the matter?" a women from behind said, sliding her hand in Sherlock's.

"Oh no- nothing major. I was just being careless. Sorry for that." Molly said, after a moment of awkward silence.

Molly just couldn't believe what just happened right now. Sherlock Holmes is here. He is here with a woman, who seemed to be pretty close to him. Was this really happening? She could think of nothing, the image of Sherlock being with that lady occupied her mind. At that moment she just wanted to get away from here.

She found peace in one of the corridors, where she just sat with her mind completely empty. She decided that she will just leave.

"Molly?" Someone called her from behind just when she was about to leave.

 **Hey guys! it's here at last! i know this is short but i promise there will be more soon. and thank you so much for your support, it means a lot to me. you guys fuel my writing. i hope you like it and please let me know about your thoughts about this. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

"Is it you Molly? Molly Hooper?" a voice asked from behind.

She turned to see who it was as the voice felt unknowingly familiar and saw a very handsome face.

"Yes, it is me, Molly Hooper. And you are?" Molly asked trying to remember who this was. It took a while but as he came closer and she got a better look, she instantly knew who it was. "Oh my, is it really you? Ted Hastings?"

Was it really Ted Hastings? Ted Hastings her neighbour? Her first crush? Her first heartbreak? Molly's heart raced as she waited for his answer.

"You remember!" Ted said with that same gorgeous smile that made Molly fall so many years ago.

She was more surprised by her reaction than this sudden reunion with her high school crush. Did she still feel something? Was this possible?

"It is really a surprise to meet you here." He spoke again.

"Ah! It sure is. A pleasant suprise."

"How are you? It has been so many years and you look really gorgeous. That little Molly I knew is long gone I guess."

"Thanks. Yeah it has been long. How are you doing?"

"I'm good. Just landed here today."

"So, you here with someone?" Ted asked before Molly could say anything.

"Oh yes. My brother Scott, remember?"

"Scott's here too? How can I not remember? Would really love to meet him." Ted said, delighted to hear about his good friend.

"Oh yeah sure. Come with me." Molly said leading the way.

"So where have you been staying? Hotel or your home?" Molly asked, very curious to know about him.

"Well, I just came here directly from airport. Haven't made my mind yet. Too exhausted."

"You can come to my place if you want."

Did she just ask her childhood crush to stay at her home? Is this really me? She thought.

"Well, that would be great but I don't wanna cause you any trouble."

"It's alright." Molly said as she waved at Scott to come over.

Scott and Ted were deeply engaged in their converstion, filling the gaps of so many years. They have been friends since they were 14. And Molly was 11 when they became friends. Ted was just a boy next door until one day Molly saw him smile like she had never seen his smile before and was completely head over heals. It has been 22 years since then and his smile still made her all tingly.

This is exactly what she needed. She saw this meeting with her childhood crush as a chance to move on. This got her mind off of evertyhing that has happened in the last couple of weeks. She decided, this is exactly what she needed. She can't hide in this cover of hers for ever, she can't always put Sherlock before herself. She's needs to come out and it's all most time.

She excused herself from her brother and Ted and went to find Mary and John because she knew if Sherlock was here with a date then Mary and John would be here too.

She saw them standing next to Sherlock and his date. Mary snuggling up to John with one hand on her heavily preagnent belly all smiling and happy. She paused at a distance, taking in this view thinking to herself that will she ever have this? Tucking her thouhgts away she walked straight to them and completely ignorned Sherlock.

Mary introduced Sherlock's date as her friend Janice. And Molly said that she was here with her brother.

"Brother? You have a brother?" Sherlock spoke for the firt time in this conversation, all most chocking on his drink when he heared this.

"I didn't know you have a brother."

"Well, there is a lot of things you don't know about me yet and things that you'll never know. So don't stress yourself." With that sharp reply Molly turned back to Mary and John. Her reply took everyone by surprise as no one ever saw Molly's this side before. But Mary had a proud smile stuck on her face, like she was cheering on this new Molly.

Everyone was really intrested in knowing about her brother Scott as no one really had any idea about it.

"I bet Mycroft knew." Molly joked.

"Ah yes. I guess so too. That man is something." As John said this he was observing Sherlock's reaction. And he saw him going red when Molly mentioned him. _That dick! I bet he can't take Mycroft knowing more about Molly then him._ John thought to himself.

Molly said her goodbyes and still ignored Sherlock and went back to his brother and Ted who were still lost in their converstion.

"Ted I think we should go, as you said you are exhausted and I also have work tomorrow."

"Molly you sure this is fine? I really don't wanna cause you any sort of trouble."

"C'mon. it's okay." She said pulling Ted by his hand then she hugged her brother and left with Ted.

Unkonw to Molly from the moment she tumbled upon Sherlock, his eyes had been on her till the moment she left the building. And his observations told him that the guy she left with, was not her brother. The moment he saw them together he just wanted to stalk them, no follow them and wanted to know the truth.

"Sherlock, where you going?" Janice asked tugging him by his arms.

"Nowhere. I just thought I saw someone." Saying this he placed a kiss on her checks asuring her that he was not leaving.

At that moment Sherlock Holmes felt helpless like never before.


	9. Chapter 9

"Molly? You still here?" John asked as he entered the lab.

"Yes. Still here." Molly said in a drowsy voice.

"It is too late. Are you covering up for someone?"

"Actually I have taken leave for a couple of days and before that I need to finish my work."

Just right then she saw Sherlock coming in and ignored him completely.

"As you are still here I'll ask you right now then. Mary and I are having a small dinner. Just close friends. Will you be able to come?"

"I'd love to but do you mind if I bring someone?"

"Not at all but who is it?" John asked with a wicked smile.

"Just a friend I ran into a couple of days ago. He just came back from America and has been staying with me so, he would be all alone if I come to your place as he don't have any friends here anymore. It's a good thing that we ran into each other."

"Oh okay that would be great. So see you at dinner then, I'll text you the details."

"Were you planning to exclude me from your little dinner party?" Sherlock asked as soon as they stepped out of St. Barts.

"What party?" John asked surprised.

"Oh don't play so innocent John. I heard you inviting Molly and her long lost friend."

"Oh that! It's just a get-together. But since when did you become intrested in social gatherings?"

John teased him. Of course Sherlock was invited, didn't matter he like it or not. He had to come, Mary's orders.

"And why are you suddenly intrested in this, me inviting Molly?" John asked curiously.

"It's just that I thought I am your best friend and aren't people suppose to invite their best friends to things like this?" Sherlock asked with a mischevious smile.

Something was up. Something was definitely up, John thought as he saw the look on Sherlock.

* * *

"Oh hey Molly! I'm so glad you came!" Mary said as she let Molly and Ted in.

"And brought such a gorgeous date!" Mary said pulling Molly in a corner, dying to know more about their story.

"You know, you are married right?" John said, who also heared this secret remark of his wife.

"Someone's getting jealous!" Molly said in a teasing voice.

"Let me introduce you first. Guys, this is Ted Hastings my childhood friend and neighbour."

"Ted this is Mary and John, closest thing I've to a family other than Scott."

Hearing this Mary reached out to Molly for a tight hug.

"Forgot me Molly?" a serious voice said from behind.

Molly didn't need to turn and see whose voice it was. She knew that person even by the way he breathed.

"What the Hell?" Molly mouthed to Mary, still ignoring the person behind. In return Mary just looked away rolling her eyes.

As she turned to face Sherlock, she found him standing right behind her as close as possible. As a result of this surprise she lost her balance and was about to crash into Sherlock but instead grabbed Ted who was reaching out to her and gained her balance.

"Amm..this is Sherlock Holmes. We work together sometimes."

 _Sometimes Molly? It's like I'm mostly with you when I am not with John. Is this really what I am?_ Sherlock wanted to say and was deeply disappointed by Molly's introduction.

"And Sherlock this is Ted my very close friend." Molly couldn't understand herself that why did she say close friends instead of childhood friends. It's not that they weren't close but they grew up and a lot of time has passed and things are not the same but still they are just friends. Maybe she thought saying that would make Sherlock feel something. But what exactly she didn't knew. Or maybe she just wanted him to know that she has moved on.

'Anybody, drinks?" John asked diverting the attention before Sherlock can open his mouth with some unwelcoming remarks about Ted.

Right then the door bell rang again.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry Mary for being late." Janice said handing Mary a bottle of wine.

"You know I can't have it right?"

"More reasons to bring it then." Janice said with a wink and went towards Sherlock and showered him with kisses.

Molly thought she moved on but this scene in front of her pulled her right back in that hole. At first when she saw them together she thought maybe it was for a case or just a one time thing. But now, it seemed completely different. When Janice kissed Sherlock she thought maybe he will avoid her, like he did her but he kissed Janice back with affection. Right when she thought that she is going strong, this bloody man does something and she comes back to zero. But no. This was enough. Even if she felt something she will not let anyone know, she will not show it. She can't let this man come in her life whenever she is happy and screw it all over, every time. _Sherlock Holmes does not exist for me anymore._ Molly decided.

As the night went on Sherlock and Molly did not speak again. Molly did not even look at his direction and Sherlock found this very unsettling. He was observing Molly and Ted like they were his new case to be solved. As Molly said they knew each other since they were kids. That meant this Ted guy knew his pathologist more then he did, he knew her stories, her silliest habits and things Sherlock will never know.

" _Well, there is a lot of things you don't know about me yet and things that you'll never know. So don't stress yourself."_ Suddenly these words of Molly popped in his head. All these years he thought he knew her the best and just a couple of days ago he found out she has a brother. How can he not know this?

"Guys I have some new and I thought this would be the perfect time to tell you all. I-"

"Are you two dating?" Mary snapped in, leaning towards Molly and Ted. And hearing this Sherlock suddenly looked up from his mobile.

"What? No! Mary!" Molly said in embaressement.

Ted just laughed and shook his head in denial.

"Oh! What then?" Mary asked less excitedly then before.

"Well, I got a chance to teach and supervise the interns in pathology department in All Saints Hospital in Seattle for sometime." As Molly broke the news everyone went silent except Ted who already knew.

"Seriously? Molly that's great." John was the first to speak and then Mary followed him. Even Janice congratulated her but Sherlock didn't even budge.

Then they all started asking her questions about what she was planning to do.

"I haven't made my mind yet but it is a good oppurtunity. If I leave I have to leave in two months and I have a week's time to let them know what I decided."

The night went on without any further discussion on this topic.

"Molly I think I should go. I have an early meeting tomorrow. You should stay." Ted said as he got up from the sofa getting his coat.

"Oh no it's okay. I'll go with you too."

They said their goodbyes to the Watsons and Sherlock who looked like was not actually present there and to Janice too and left.

* * *

At around one in the night the doorbell of Molly's apartment rang. Molly sort of figured it out who it might be but could not understand why.

"What do you want Sherlock?" Molly said as she opened her door.

"Are you really planning to leave Molly?" Sherlock's voice sounded like he ran all the way here from his apartment.

"What?"

"Are you really going to America Miss Hooper?" He asked again, slowly losing his control.

"That is none of your concern Sherlock." Molly said trying to shut the door.

"It sure damn is." Sherlock said in an aggressive voice pushing the door open and pulled Molly towards him clutching her arm.

"Sherlock, release my hand." Molly said without breaking the eye contact between the two. She knew if she breaks it, it meant that she lost herself in front of him again.

"Sherlock please. I don't want to wake Ted up." Her voice become stern now but she was trembling inside.

"Yeah. Ted." Sherlock released her hand and rubbed his forehead is frustration.

"You know I think you really should leave. I would have some peace of mind then." He shouted it out and just left.

Molly silently closed the door wishing Ted has not heard any of this and went back to her bed. This is exactly what she needed to make her decision, which she will mail them tomorrow. This was the end of Sherlock Holmes's role in her life.

* * *

 **hey guys. it's been long. i hope you are enjoying the story. and don't worry sherlock will come to molly begging for forgiveness on his knees, just give him some time. he is sherlock holmes after all. please tell me about your thoughts about this story, it means a lot ot me. thank you guys. :)**


End file.
